User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Ultimorian Timeline
(The following below this was originally from Mirror M's page until I decided to relocate it to here. It was originally an explanation as to how Mirror M's design came to be, but then it got too focused on the timeline of Ultimoria. Thus, as a result, I moved it onto a blog so I could focus on Mirror M's design notes.) *Primordial Era: The earliest date of Dogma's origins, and the rise and fall of Kagubot. Despite being a Primordial Deity, Granjia did NOT first appear in this particular era. The Era came to an end with Kagubot's death and thus Dogma's first damnation against all of existence in order to clean the winds of existence from Kagubot's ilk... or so everyone thought... *Dragora Era: An Era in which a prehistoric Ultimoria was ruled by Dinosaurs and Dragons, which gave rise to not only Dragora, but also the seldom seen Hydriska. An encounter with Dragora's protoform and a Tyrannosaurus rex caused the latter to gain a permanent, black scar on it's left eye, and frequently became mutated into even more monstrous forms all the way to the present, and eventually evolved to the point it became a Deity in the process. This Era came to an end when Dragora's second known form acquired access to an artifact called the "Ultima Gem", and became transformed into the Dragora most known today. The Ultima Gem, while not stated at the time, was indeed named after AND created by Ultima. *Trinity Era: The Era in which Marty (Mirror M), Shadow (Shade), and Amy (Sophia) appeared as blatant ripoffs of either Megaman or Sonic characters with Marty as your typical Gary Stu... and then Darigus showed up in the exact same era and no other villain ever succeeded in being anywhere near as evil as he was. He is chronologically the first villain designed by Shiramu-Kuromu to deliberately invoke the Knight of Cerebus and Complete Monster tropes. Technically, Dragora did all that first, but wasn't designed until 2008. This Era ended with the first debut of Oblivion, the first and only Albino Xilatealeon who, until Dogma, is the reason why so many eras ended very violently and recreated almost all of Ultimoria in addition to expanding it. Until the end of this Era, Ultimoria was comprised of only a single star system. *The Ultimorian Chronicles Era: This Era is the first canonical use of the term "Ultimoria" or "Ultimorian", both of which came from Ultima, who debuted in this era as a false Creator Deity until he was retconned to be much more powerful. Dragora, due to Oblivion, split into two halves, a White Dragon known as Dragora the Light, and a Black Dragon known as Dragora the Dark. This Era also marks the beginning of the first true original characters designed by Shiramu-Kuromu. This Era was split into seven chapters, each based off of villains who served as high ranking Demons who each represented something bad about Ultimoria. The first, Biohazard, represented the Author's lack of original names at times, and it's own name was recycled from an older character. Infinite was a representation of the amount of jealousy that the Author had against either people in real life, or the success of series that he didn't believed deserved the fame (ironically, Infinite's anger was pointed more towards Dragora the Dark rather than anything else, since Infinite is a failed clone of him). Death Raptor is seldom seen anymore, and represents the Author's difficulty in drawing massive sized monsters as characters, and his difficulty to repeatedly draw said types of characters in the same style. Metal M (AKA Metal Mirror M) is the Author's failure to truly let go of the past (The Trinity Era) and move forward from it, with Metal M stating that he will always be remembered no matter how hard you try and forget him. Zaalim is the Author's problems with designing characters that don't follow a black and white morality, and Zaalim frequently questions his own existence since he is unsure of whose side in the war of good and evil he's truly on, something the Author has been having difficulties with because Zaalim was chronologically the first character to wield Time as an element until a retcon occurred in an older character. Goldronian is the Author's failure to present plot twists or secrets without spoiling them in the process, as Goldronian's entire arc involved him pretending to be a holy, divine entity of good, only to later be revealed as the villain of the arc. The final of the Demons, Chronicle-King, is the fact no matter how hard the Author tries, he will always resort to some method of ripping off another franchise to design a certain character in a certain way. Chronicle-King, until recently, looked like a black colored Imp that mimicked Bowser's appearance. The Era came to an end when Dragora the Dark awoke Oblivion and caused another Oblivion Burst in the process. *GR0 Era: This is the Era in which the Author decided to retcon all of the existing canons into one big canon separated by disastrous events. The GR0 Era brings the return and redesigned version of Trinity Era characters, many of which were salvaged and reforged into much more unique characters, the best example being Darigus, who is the final antagonist of the entire arc that is so threatening that he nearly won had it not been for several key players. The Era came to an abrupt End when Oblivion sealed away the Ultimorian Deities and wiped their memories and personalities as punishment for their sins against other Universes. It should be noted this is the first official debut of Grandis, and he, alongside Darigus, were the direct cause of this Era's end, as their combined form of MegaloGrandis proved so threatening that Oblivion himself intervened and killed him to put and end to the chaos caused by that transformation. *Malevolence Era: The Era in which all Ultimorian Deities, in one way or another, converted to the side of evil. Their personalities and realities warped, damaged, and destroyed by Oblivion, many characters fell from being heroes to being outright demonic villains by the madness inflicted by Oblivion. When Grandis was reincarnated, he immediately took advantage of what memories he retained of the existence of the other Deities and used it to dethrone and eventually kill Oblivion, as he decided complete and total conquest of the winds of existence would be the only way to keep himself sane. This Era came to an abrupt end when Dogma first showed up for the first time in trillions of years, and Dogma's insane level of Omnipotence and Omniscience allowed him to not only kill every other Ultimorian in existence, but completely reset the winds of existence for a second time simply because the Ultimorians proved such a threat that Dogma couldn't handle them being around any longer. Had it not been for Ultima's reborn intervention, Ultimoria would've never been reborn after this point. *Neo Ultimorian Era: The rise and creation of new incarnations of old Ultimorian Characters. According to current plans, this is the final incarnation of Ultimoria's history, and the finale to end all finales is none other than The Blue Tri's own story. The Blue Tri, had it been started when the Author was much younger, would've been in an Era older than the Trinity Era, but younger than the Dragora Era. Here, however, it is the final most story in the entire canon, and features all 13 Ultimorian Deities having been revealed and established as the defenders of Ultimoria with Dogma as the Overseer of Existence. The Era, and the entire story, comes to a grand closure with Omnicron's permanent destruction. It is currently unknown if any Era will take place after this, because The Blue Tri is intended to be the Author's Magnum Opus in terms of what he's done as a whole, and in response, meant to be the final work the Author will ever make. Category:Blog posts